Rayna s choice
by Freyalinn
Summary: Two rings, who will Rayna choose. What happends after season 2 finale.
1. Chapter 1

_I´m from Sweden and are using my schoolenglish here so I do wanna apologize for my grammar which I guess will not be correct. I hope you understand what I mean and can enjoy the story anyway._

_This is my take on what happened after season 2 finale._

* * *

As the door closed behind him slowly I still was looking at my palm and on the ring he just so gentle planted in my hand. Seconds or minutes passed I have no idea. Still looking shocked and waiting for my heartbeat to get back to normal. Then all his words started to echoed in my mind. That he changed, he knows how to love me now, to be a husband, a father. He can be the man I always wanted him to be. The four of us to be a family.

And then he kissed me. How sweet it felt, so familiar, so good. My god I have missed his kisses, no one can kiss me like Deacon can. Not Teddy, not Liam or Luke, they don´t even come close in comparing. But that wasen´t maybe so strange since after all I have spent all my late teens and young adult life with Deacon. He was my first everything, he meant the world to me back then. So we have kissed each other in the past, on stage, off stage, during songwriting sessions. sometimes we even diden´t bother to get away from others before we were at it again, people usually left the room so we could have some privacy, or they was maybe just tired seeing us making out again and again.

A faint smile reached my lips before reality hit me again. Still standing with my hand out looking at the ring. Two proposals in one night, two completely different proposals, as night and day. If I call Luke´s a surprise I don´t know what word I will have to use for Deacon´s. Why do life always get so complicated when it seem to sailing smooth for once. Maddie and Deacon had to get to know each other real good and was doing fine, hell even Deacon and Teddy got along sort of. Luke and mine relationship was good. Daphne is the happy girl as she usually is. But now what a mess. The few glimpses of my daughters glances I saw before Teddy took them home to his place wasen´t happy ones.

Deacon´s words and kiss brought every feelings I have tried so hard to bury during my marriage and this past year with Luke up again. The only time they have been gone was after the accident but that diden´t last very long. I will always love him, need him in my life, not necessarily physically but of course when we are together together in every possible it´s magic.

That is why I was so selfish and made sure he was in my life during my marriage to Teddy, because a life without Deacon is unthinkable and I couldn´t stand it how much Teddy asked and begged to fire him from my band. We diden´t sleep with each other during that time but at least I know I got to see him a lot, talk to him, laugh with him and occasionally rest a brief time in his arms when I was sad or upset and he was comforting me. We rarely spoke about our feelings but we shared a few hot and full of desire gazes between us. We both know if I was divorcing Teddy, Deacon would open his arms and welcome me back any time.

If a outsider would look back over our past they would say we make better friends then we do being together. Leave all the grief, chaos, fighting aside and have fun and be happy as friends. That person has clearly never made love to Deacon or they wouldn´t ever say something like that. Making love to Deacon is so electrifying, intense and so amazing wonderful every time. No matter if it is drunk sex, quick and dirty or slow and tender. He has never failed at satisfied me whatever mood I was in. One touch and I get lost in the private world where only him and me matters. All my thoughts cleares my mind and all i can think of is his lips, touch and how good he smells. Not have that in my life is no option and I can´t regrett it either even if it would have spared me a lot of griefs and tears during the years.

Second reason for having Deacon in my band was a way for him to be near his daughter even he or she diden´t know it at the time. Now looking back I can´t believe I listen to Tandy and promised Teddy I never will tell him. Knowing now that the fifth rehab was working and the news of Deacon having a daughter was the one that straighten him up after that small bender he did have. Seeing him now how strong he is and what a wonderful dad he has become. If I only had told him we might had all these years together, who knows.

Looking up and see its getting late and I should probably go to bed even if I think I hardly will get any sleep. I close my hand on Deacon´s ring and bring it to my chest as I walk upstairs and make myself ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Three days later

* * *

Rayna is walking in the hallway when she hear the girls talking and stop for a second.

"Maddie do you think mom will really marry Luke?"

"I don´t know. She looked happy when they were up on stage, but at the dinner last night she seemed not when he was talking about the weddingplans."

"Yeah I noticed it too. She seemed having a bad time like we did. I don´t want mom to marry Luke."

"Me neither. It felt so wrong to be there with them, I can´t imagine us to be part of that family. They live so completely different lives from us. So open with their personal lives. And that idea Luke said about having a big open wedding for fans. Like he don´t know mom at all, think she want that. Sage showed me some of her websites and diden´t like what I saw. Some of these comments was so rude, crazy and mean. Her answers back wasen´t much better and those pictures she was having up on her profile was to revealing, I think mom is right that we shouldn´t be on the internet, at least until we are a bit older. I do want people to hear my music but think a site with password for just friends and family would suit us better. I will ask mom later on when things calm down.

"Well at least she talked to you, all I got was a hey then she ignored me rest of the evening. And Colt diden´t even take of his headphones. So what will we do if they get married?"

"Don´t know. I want mom to be happy, but I don´t want another dad. I have already two."

"Three dads would be a bit much. If you going to jump between three houses I will never hardly see you anymore."

Tears begin to run down Daphne´s cheeks. Maddie open her arms and took her sister in a warm hug.

"We will have to make sure that never happen Daph. I wish that mom and Deacon would get back together. You remember last year before the accident, that mom asked us how we feel about she and Deacon was dating?"

"Yeah, it was at the CMA awards."

"That´s right. If I diden´t snoop around they maybe would be together now. I wouldn´t know that Deacon is my father but the accident wouldn´t ever happened. Sometimes i fantasize about what could have happened if mom told Deacon from start that I was his daughter and we were a family. But that means that you was never born. I don't want to even think about how that would be, a world without you. Sure I probably would have gotten other siblings. I love you Daphne, you are the best sister in the world, I don´t want anyone else."

"I love you too Maddie. I´m glad you are my sister, I would´t trade you for another sibling either. You think Deacon still loves mom?"

"I think they both have feelings for each other. The way Deacon answers my questions, a special look in his eyes. I can literally hear how he thinks about what to tell me as he don´t know how much he will say of their time in the past. And when we were singing at fort Campbell and I made that photo of the four of us. Deacon has his arm around mom and they both are looking at each other. If that isen´t a look of love, i´m not sure what it is."

"You think Deacon want me as a stepdaughter?"

"Yes of course he will. Even if we diden´t know he was my father, Deacon has been around us from when we were both little as the uncle we never had. He took us to the zoo, amusement parks and bought birthday presents. And use to play music for us when we visiting mom on the tour. So I feel it´s safe to say he loves us."

"Good. I love Deacon too. He brings pie or cake when he comes over."

At that comment Maddie smiled big and hugged her sister again.

Out in the hall Rayna sneaked back to her room before the girls saw her. She was ashamed of what she just have done, eavesdropping on her own daughters.


	3. Chapter 3

_I haven´t written the song in this chapter. I found it on YouTube and it´s called I Miss You And Me and was written by Charles Esten and Jane Bach._

Chap 3 One week later

* * *

Maddie is spending the weekend at Deacon´s place.

"How have your week been darling?"

"Not so good. I´m so upset with mom. How could she not tell Daphne and me? I don´t want her to marry Luke. I hate the idea of him becoming a part of our family. Not liking it a bit."

"Oh that. I can understand you are a bit upset. That was a surprise to us all. She hasen´t mention anything about if they were getting serious?"

"No she don´t talk about that, just saying its grownup stuff. We just thought he was her boyfriend, we havent spend that much time with him. I guess she is spending more time with him when it´s dad´s week."

"Well if that makes her happy we should try to be happy for her."

How can you say that? Don´t you love her anymore? I thought..."

Maddie hesitated and looked up with tears in her eyes.

"You thought what?"

"I was hoping you guys would get back together. The way you look at her sometimes made me hoping that we could be a family, that you still lover her."

"Oh Maddie. To tell the truth I do, I will always love your mama. I want nothing more for the four of us to be a family. You have no idea how many times I wish things went a different road. If Rayna had told me when she was pregnant back then or in the early years of when you was little, maybe we would have been married all these years. But that would mean that Daphne would never been born and I can't imagine that. And it would break your mama´s heart, she loves you girls so much."

"That´s what I said when Daphne and me talked about it and she was wondering if you would like having her as a stepdaughter."

"Ofc. I love both of you girls. So many times I have wished you both were mine. At first I love you girls because you was Rayna´s, she is such a great mother and was born to be a mother. The joy she was getting from it rubbed off to the entire crew when you girls were visiting on tours. And second reason who wouldn´t love you girls, you was so adorable."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Do what?"

Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Get back together with mom, dad duh."

Deacon was thinking to himself if he would say anything about he already have proposed to Rayna, but figured as she diden´t know maybe Rayna wouldn´t that to be out in the open.

"I´m not sure, I will have to figure something out, but I´m working on a song. Not finished yet but you wanna hear what I have so far?"

"Yes ofc I want to hear it."

Deacon rose from the couch and walked over to get his guitar. He returned to the couch and began play.

_"I miss you and I miss me_

_I miss what we used to be_

_I miss your smile I miss my laugh_

_Lord how I miss my better half_

_Here we are but where did it go_

_That easy love we used to know_

_It has been gone so long it´s just a memory_

_Baby I miss you and me"_

"That was so awesome dad. Soo good."

"So you like it?"

"Yes really good."

"Ok I will keep working on it then."


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 Two weeks later

Deacon was sitting in his livingroom working on a song when it knocked on his door. When he opened and saw Rayna standing on the porch, he was a bit surprised. He haden´t seen her more then briefly when dropping Maddie off at home since his proposal.

"Hey."

"Hey, could I come inside?"

"Sure Ray."

He thought she wasen´t quite herself, gorgeous as always but almost nervous or something. Rayna walked to the middle of the room and started pacing forth and back. Deacon watched for a while before he took her hands in his to stop the pacing.

"Whats on your mind Ray?"

"I have so many things to say to you I dont´t know where to start."

Deacon stroke his thumbs over her fingers, trying to calm her down and looked down a few seconds and saw that the giant rock on her finger was gone and his ring was on it. His heart was starting beating twice as fast. Deacon raised his head and looked directly in her eyes.

"You are wearing my ring?"

"Yes. I say yes. I want to marry you Deacon. I want to be your wife. I love you, I love you so much I be darn if I am going through another marriage pretending I don´t."

They both leaned forward for the kiss. Their lips meet so gentle at start to grow deeper. Rayna´s hand went to Deacon´s neck to pull him closer. Deacon started to unbutton Rayna´s blouse.

"Not yet. Those words you said to me that night went straight to my heart. I have seen how great you have been with Maddie this past year, how great a father you have become on this short time. So when given this second chance or whatever number we are on I would be a fool to deny us both happiness on a fear of fearing the worst, that something will happen. It will not hurt me or Maddie any less if anything would happen if we are a family or not."

"I love you Ray. More then anything in this world, I always have, I don´t ever wanna hurt you again like that, I will do my best to never disappoint you or our daughter."

"I belive you. When I nearly hade made my decision I did something I am not very proud of. I overheard the girls talking and stayed for a second, overhearing went to eavesdropping. Not to tell all their secrets but they love you and don´t like Luke, and if I was to marry anyone it would be you Deacon."

Deacon let a soft smile shine on that comment.

"So that made that small of doubt I had left disappear. So I talked to Luke and gave him his ring back. I diden´t tell him that you proposed too, but he figured it has to be something about you. He did call you a number of things, so you might be on your guard next time you see him. He might take a swing at you."

A even larger smile on Deacon´s lips this time.

"Ok, I do that. Thanks for the heads up."

"Then I talked to the girls. It is one thing I learned this weeks and that is how I can even thinking of marrying someone without even talking to them. That sentence has come up in every fight we have had. I told them this morning that I was coming here to see if I am not too late, if you still want me and to bring you home tomorrow to spend the weekend with the three of us. Am I too late Deacon?"

"Hell no, oh yes I want and yes I will. This time I said to myself I will fight for our love. I have heard from Maddie that things haven´t been so great around the house, so I have given you some time before I take action and was prepared to wait as long it takes for you to give me a answer. If that would have been a no I haden´t accept it."

Now it was Rayna´s turn to have a big smile and giggle a little.

"What would you have done if that was the case?"

Deacon lead Rayna to the couch and sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"Well I don´t think it´s wise to show my strategy, but a siege is a good way to describe it, and it start with something like this."

Deacon left small kisses on her bare arm up to her neck. Rayna moved her legs so she straddled him and rested her arms on his shoulder. He finally reach her mouth and their lips meet.

"How fast can you plan our wedding? I want that second ring on you so I can finally call you my wife, like I have been dreaming of so long."

"That depends of if we would like the old dreamwedding or the new one. I have always pictured us to get married where we were to spend our lives together. So the old dreamwedding is at the lake house with a outdoor ceremony with just family and close friends. We haven´t talked about it yet but I think you will not be so comfortably in the long run to live in the house I shared with Teddy. I would love to live here, we have so many good memories here, but with a teen and soon preteen it will be a little small and crowded. How much I don´t want to think about it, Maddie will soon start dating boys and should have some privacy."

Deacon shrugged his shoulders and got a concern look in his face.

"Not if we lock her up until she is 30 or something."

"That´s a nobel idea babe, but not very practical and pretty mean also. So we should start looking for a new house that will suits all four of us and try to get Teddy to live in the big house so the girls don´t have to move between to many houses and have their childhood memories left until they are big enough to live on their own."

"Well that sounds good, but how will we afford playing real estate tycoons, owning four properties. I have some money saved up but that will not ne enough. I thought you bet literally all your money and the house on Highway 65?"

"Yes I did. But in all of this mess and why it took me a while to get here, I got a visit from daddy´s lawyers. They had finished sort out his will and company. And to my big surprise, don´t know how many times he said he cut me out of the will. Me and Tandy inherit a equal amount of money and he had set up both a college fund and a trust fund at age 25 for the girls."

"Look at that, now that is a surprise. He said that to me first time we went over to his place. If I was in it for the money you had been cut from the will. I said I was more interested in your body."

Rayna giggle as the smile on Deacon´s face went so big that it has to be counted as illegal in some stats.

"You did? No wonder he diden´t like you."

"Well it was suppose to be a joke, but it was true then and still are today."

"I am old"

"Not in my eyes, you are the most beautiful women in the world. And soon you are all mine again. How lucky can a guy like me be to get a second life with his own goddess."

Rayna leaned forward and they started kissing again. Deacon´s hands went under Rayna´s blouse and circled her lower back.

"Now with all that out of the way, time for more urgent needs. Make love to me Deacon, I want to feel your body next to mine. It has been so long and I can't wait anymore."

"My pleasure. Your wish is my command."

Rayna raised herself from the couch and took his hand and dragged him up and went hand in hand to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 Next morning

Deacon woke up by warm kisses on his chest and soft tickle from her hair on his chin. He slowly opened his eyes and meet Rayna´s beautiful eyes, and realized that it wasen´t a dream. He really held Rayna in his arms again.

"Good morning darling."

"Morning my sexy husband to be."

"Husband huh? I like the sound of that. I have wanted to be your husband for so long. Whenever I saw Teddy visiting you on the road I wish that was me, spending time with you and the girls."

"You have spent time with the girls before."

"Yes but not as a father, married to you, to be free to show my love for you and the girls. To experience family moments and happy memories."

"We will do all that from now on. Starting today."

His arms tightend around her and kissed her.

"I would like that very much. Ray are you sure the girls are ok with us together?"

"They will be thrilled."

"Good, I don´t want to hide how much I love you, not to touch or kiss you. Now that I finally are able to do after all these years."

"I feel the same way. I think the girls are old enough to see how true love looks like."

"Should we get dressed and get over to them and have breakfast?"

Rayna gentle stroke his upper chest muscles.

"They can make breakfast on their own, maybe not the most healhty one but once in a while it can´t hurt. I want you all for myself a little bit more."

Rayna snucked closer to him and kissed him.

"But I was hoping I could try those magic chocolate pancakes I hear Maddie talks about. She thinks they are super delicious."

"Oh she does, that is nice to hear. I guess i can make some for you."

Deacon throwed the covers away and got out of bed to look for his clothes. Rayna leaned back and was really enjoying the wiew of a naked Deacon. My god he is a handsome man, a real man. Rayna feelt suddenly a very strong desire building up fast.

"Baby, before you go and make pancakes, I want another thing."

Deacon turned around and walked over to the bed.

"Yeah, like what?"

"You."

Deacon looked down at her in bed and her big smile and was sure a equal big smile was on his own lips. He got back in bed and lay beside her.

"That I can do."


	6. Chapter 6

chap 6

Rayna and Deacon turned into her driveway and shut down the engine.

"Are you ready for this? Be surrounded with three girls?"

"I have wanted this for so long so I´m all in. Got some practise living with Scarlett. How hard can two more be?" Deacon said with a smile.

"Famous last words. You haven´t seen all the beauty products in the bathroom or all the shoes in the closets. If they had their way, they would have even more stuff then me. Figure they inherit that gene from me."

"Ofc they did. They are so beautiful, just like their mama. They or you don´t need all of that anyway, stunning beauties all of you. You could throw that all away and be dressed in anything and I still would think you are the most beautiful woman in the world, or undressed works for me also." Deacon said and leaned over and kissed her.

"Besides I have been in your dressing room plenty of times before shows, think I have seen how much products there can be."

"Well as I recall we used to do other stuff in there for you to noticed what´s on the counter if it wasen´t me." Rayna said with a smile and climbed over so she could sit on his lap and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"That might be true for the early years but not with the Teddy years."

"Ok you win this one. But seriously I don´t want anything to scare you away, make you regret this. It is different now from when we were together last time. It isen´t you and me anymore. Life on the road isen´t teaching much experience of what family life is, and you said you haden´t been much around Beverly and Scarlett when she was a child, just short visitings."

"True but I have always picture us having a family Ray, even when we were young, I just diden´t say it. I want this Ray, nothing can scare me away now when I have you back. I love you, always has. That is one promise I haven´t breaked yet, I will love you until the day I die."

"Good keep it that way, I kinda love you back. Lets go in and tell the girls now."

* * *

Deacon and Rayna walked in holding hands.

"Girls we are home now."

A rumble of doors and fast running steps down the stairs heard in the hallway.

"Mom!, Deacon!" both girls called out almost at the same time and hurled themselves into hugs.

"Are you back together now? Like together together forever?"

"There is no guarantee but I will do everything in my power not to let your mama or you guys down again. I have asked her to marry me, and she said yes, so we are engaged. Your mama hinted that you guys was on board with it and I hope you give me your approving and blessings."

Deacon diden´t almost end that sentence before the girls shrilled with joy and almost knock him off balance with their hugs. Rayna looked at the joyful scene before her, Deacon with her girls and felt some happy tears trying to escape. How long has she dreamt and wished this, the four of them together as a family.

"So are you gonna move in with us dad?"

"Yes and no. Lets go and sit down, we have some things to discuss with you."

They all moved into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Deacon and I have talked about it and we have decided we are gonna look for a new house. While you girls have lived here all your entire lives and have good happy memories. To Deacon this house will always remind him about my years with Teddy and what he lost because of it."

"I don´t want to feel like that, that I can overcome those feelings, I don´t think I can. I´m grateful in one way to Teddy for beeing there for Rayna when I couldn´t and for raising you both up. He did a amazing job with that, nobody can deny that, not even me."

"So we was thinking asking Teddy to live here until you both are off to collage if you feel strongly you don´t want to leave this house entirely yet. And we want you to have a saying in the new house also, it has to be perfect for all four of us."

"Can we suggest anything?"

"Within reasonable limits, we are not geting a twenty room mansion with a bowling alley, a zoo or the likes."

"No, was thinking a music room."

"A music room with a small studio is on our list too. What about you Daphne?"

"Could we get a swimming pool?"

"A pool would be nice yeah."

"Oh and can I have a purple room?"

"Yes sweetie, we can paint your room any color you want. So you are both ok with moving out of his house?"

"Fine with me, as you said I will in less then two years be leaving for collage. I just want us to be living together as a family, a real family."

"Me too, I think it will be exciting."

"Good, I call Bucky then and he will find a real estate agent that will suit us and present diffrent houses for us to go and look at later." Now what to do?"

"Lets play our new song Maddie for them. Would you like to hear it?"

"Ofc sweetheart. Music is our life literally."

"Did you finish that song for mom yet, dad?"

"Have you written a song for me?"

"All my songs are about you Ray, thought you know that by now."

"Yeah most of the old ones yes, but you have written new songs too?"

"Always will. You are my world. Think there is at least two you haven´t heard."

Deacon and Rayna sat close together and listen to Maddie and Daphne when they sang their new song. After that Deacon started with I Miss You And Me and then I Know How To Love You Now.

"This song you would have heard if you had come to the Bluebird for a couple of weeks ago."

Rayna´s smile faded a bit when she remembered she went to Luke instead of to see Deacon sing. As those wonderful words washed over her Rayna got more emotional and had to fight for the tears she know was gonna win anyway to not fall. Maddie who had been there and heard it but haden´t really listen to the lyrics. This time she did and understood better the words and the meaning of them. How brave it was for Deacon to sing those words to a woman who was engaged to another man infront of the Bluebird crowd and her ex-husband, only that would be hard for a weaker man. And to top that it was national tv broadcasted too. She also noticed the gaze between them. Deacon´s eyes never left her mom. As the song slowly ended Rayna lost the battle over the tears which was starting to flood.

"Mom, are you crying?"

"Err... I..." was all Rayna could get out before quickly try to run out of the room, but Deacon was faster.

"Come here Ray. Let me hold you" he said and gently took her in his arms and she cried against his shoulder.

"I can´t believe I almost throw us away, chosing Luke. I love you Deacon, I love you so much." Rayna´s words was barely audible between the sobs.

"Sssh darling. I´m here, we are together and everything will be fine. I love you, always has and always will."

Deacon made a gesture and Maddie and Daphne joined in the hug on each side of them.

* * *

Even when Maddie had fought with Daphne on what program to watch on tv she diden´t really pay attention to it, she was more focused on what happening in the kitchen where her parents was making dinner. Yeah she could actually call them parents now. Her mom and her dad living together, even if it only had been for five hours so far though, but it feel so naturally, so real. Looking at them, they look so comfortable with each other. Stealing kisses here and there, a light touch on the shoulder, bumping into each other, laughing and smiling. They seemed to not be able to keep their hands off each other. When had Maddie seen her mom so happy this last, not for many years, not with Luke. Maybe when Daphne was five or six years old, was the last time Maddie could remember scenes like this, then with her other dad. Something must have happened then, after what ever it was, the family moments occurred with much longer intervals. Her dad worked more and came home later then before, her mom lost her always happy appearance and they diden´t touch each other that much or any kisses as they did before. They did things together as a family but it diden´t feel like it use to be. And for two years ago the Peggy affair happened, followed by the divorce, founding out Deacon was her dad and then the most scary thing ever. The accident that almost killed both her parents, how scared wasen´t she for her mom would never wake up from that coma. Maddie shrugged a little to clear the sad thoughts and back to happy thoughts. She was happy, mom was happy, Deacon was happy and a glance besides her to Daphne who had now also turned to watch them in the kitchen, looked happy. Daphne was smiling with her whole face. Deacon was standing behind Rayna with both his arms around her and kissing her neck and collarbone as Rayna stirred in a pot on the stove and they both kind of slow danced to a non existing music. Deacon let go of Rayna with a last kiss and took some plates and started to set the table.

"Dinner ready girls."

* * *

After dinner they introduced Deacon to movie nights with popcorn and everything. After first movie ended.

"Plz mom, one more pretty plz?"

"It´s getting late soon."

"But it has been such a perfect day and I don´t want it to end yet."

"Ok one more, but you young lady will go up and brush your teeth and change to your pajamas." Rayna said tapping on Daphne´s nose.

"I think I will do the same." Maddie followed her sister upstairs.

"How am I doing so far Ray? Think this is going great. This is one of the best days in my life."

"You are doing great babe. But do you know this isen´t a normal day, as Daphne said it´s a perfect day. They are on their best behaving. You will see when the new cool dad aura fades off. It will be back to fighting over the tv remote, slamming doors, a lot of not talking to you and a few I hate you, I don´t get to do anything like normal people. At those times you just have to know that deep inside they still love you but are acting out. We will have to see what Daphne becomes when those teenage hormones kicks in. She can now play the powerfull you are not my dad card on you. I´m so happy we can find out together. By then we are married and too late to run away, because I will never let you go again, if I have to chain you to the bed."

"I will never leave you again. Chain to the bed huh, you know you can have your way anytime you want too."

"Hmm, I like that."

Rayna rested her head against his chest and fell asleep almost waiting for the girls to return. The familiar beating of his heart had always soothe her, she has missed that so much. With Teddy she never fall asleep on him or next to him, they shared the bed but when they were to sleep it could have been two single beds, that much space was between them. The girls returned both dressed in their pajamas and second film started. Daphne tucked herself into Deacon´s left side and ofc fell asleep before the movie ended, just as Rayna know she would. Deacon gentle lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom with Rayna at his side and together they tucked her in. Rayna kissed her temple and Deacon did the same. Leaving Daphne´s room he saw a light in Maddie´s room by the not quite closed door. He knocked on it.

"Come in."

"Hey, I´m guessing you are too big to be tucked in, but I can pretend can´t I?"

"Yes dad, you can pretend. I´m so happy you two are back together."

"Me too sweetie, me too. I have wanted to have a family with Rayna, with you girls, and the big surprise that you are my biological daughter is a wish come true. That our love could create such a wonderful girl when it was at it´s worse. Now we are finally getting the life we always wanted, even if we had to take the long road to get here. I´m so looking forward to our lives together."

"Me too Dad. I love you."

"Love you too sweet girl. Sweet dreams." he said and walked over and kissed her temple.

* * *

Deacon followed Rayna into her bedroom, a room he never been in before but pictured a million times in his dreams.

"Should I really sleep in here Ray? What if the girls come in and need anything?"

"That is what locks are for."

"But if they hear us or something?"

"Wait a minute, are you saying you don´t want to have sex with me when the girls are around? If that is so I think I will have to change my mind about marrying you. Because I´m not sending them away to boarding school. Did you know that Luke was trying to do that behind my back, he almost had booked two slots in a school for the girls just because his children goes and they think it´s ok."

"He did what?! What a bastard. But no, no way that is not what I meant Ray, just thought we could take it slow when the girls are here with us and then when they are with Teddy we can make up for the time we lost."

"So you think we can sleep in this bed for seven days and not touch each other?"

"I diden´t say no touching."

"And you really think even a little touching not gonna lead to sex? Then I can share a little secret with you, it only takes one look from you baby to turn me on, after one kiss or two I´m gone and can´t think any coherent thoughts."

"Is that so Ray? Well if we are honest I can say that´s true for me too. One look at you or a small fragrance of your perfume gets me going."

"And you still think this no sex thing is going to work even for one day?" Rayna said with a smile and wrapped her arms around his waist. His hands ran gentle through her hair while they kissed.

"Maybe not but I just don´t want to upset the girls the first day around."

"That´s very sweet of you. Once they fall asleep they are out for hours, you will learn that soon. So shut up now and make love to me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7 Next morning

Deacon sat in the living room with a borrowed guitar and a notebook working on a song when Daphne was coming down the stairs.

"Deacon!"

"Good morning sweet girl."

"Where is mom?"

"She had to go to the office, Bucky called."

"But it´s sunday."

"I know. It was something about a artist Rayna was hoping on signing to the label."

"Ok. Did you spend the night here?"

"Yes I did."

"Did you sleep in mom´s room?"

Deacon was stunned for a few seconds and diden´t know what to answer but decided to go with the truth. He put down the guitar.

"Yes I did. You think I shouldn´t do that?"

"Are you gonna have babies?

"We haven´t talked about it and I don´t know if you have had this in biology class yet and your mama would kill me if she hears me calling her old. The older a woman gets the harder it is to get pregnant and it´s higher risk for both the woman and the baby for something to go wrong. Men can become fathers in much higher age then women can become mothers. If we would, would you you want a sister or brother?"

"Yes I would like to be a big sister."

"Ok then, good to know if we were to be blessed with more children. If it ever happens it´s even more important this I have to tell you. You can´t never ever doubt that I don´t love you beacause you are not mine. I do, I love you as much as I love Maddie, has done since the first time Rayna brought you with her and I saw you. When we are married I become just your stepfather and you have your own dad that loves you very much, but I want you to look at me as a second dad and don´t hesitate to come to me with everything that is bothering you. You can ask me about everything, no question is too small or too big. I´m afraid I´m not any good with homework, I diden´t do too well in school and the little I did learn is probably ancient knowledge now, but I will do my very best to help you. Ok?"

"I love you too Deacon. I think you will be the best second dad a girl can have."

Deacon opened his arms and Daphne gladly accepted and gave him a big hug.

"I´m on breakfast duty today, what would you like to have?"

"Pancakes and french toast. Maddie says they are amazing."

Deacon was smiling with pride, a second person wanted to try his pancakes after hearing about them. He did something right at least.

"You can keep me company for a while then you can go and wake Maddie."

* * *

When Rayna came home she wasen´t surprised she heard them play music. She found them in the music room. Deacon was on the couch and she snuggled next to him, put her hand on his thigh and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Hey."

"Hey. Did everything go ok at the office?"

"Not to my liking, we made them a good deal and they said they needed time to think about it. How have things been here at home this morning?" she said and turned her head toward the girls direction.

"Just fine. Deacon made breakfast and then we played and sung throughout the morning."

"How nice. I brought pizza home with me for lunch, lets go and eat before it gets too cold." Rayna said and held out her left hand for one of the girls to help her up. Daphne was fast up and helped her mother and then she noticed the ring. Rayna has been wearing it since she put it on before going over to Deacon.

"Your ring mom, did Deacon gave it to you?"

"Yes he did."

"It´s not that big, Luke´s ring was bigger."

"Yes, but size don´t matter. I prefer this ring anyday, it means so much to me and the msn who goes with it." she said smiling and turned to look at Deacon.

"Size don´t matter huh? I recall one late night confession..." he diden´t get any longer before Rayna swatted his arm.

"Deacon!"

Deacon just keeptsmiling looking very happy while rayna turned a little bit red. Maddie looked forth and back between her parents and then her eyes widened when she realized what that phrase usually means. Maddie diden´t say anything but when Rayna saw her and knew that she knew, Rayna hid her embarrassment face at Deacon´s neck. Daphne was thankfully still a bit young to understand.

* * *

Later that evening when they was ready to go to bed Rayna got the chance to confront him about what happened before lunch.

"I can´t believe you brought that up infront of the girls."

"I wasen´t planning to tell them, I knew you would stop me the way you did."

"But still."

"That night is one of the highlights of my life. One night when you had a little too much to drink."

"A little?"

"Ok, way too much, you were very drunk, I was just beeing polite. You confessed to me that Teddy never could satisfy you the way I could. You said you thought that for two reasons, he was way smaller then me and wasen´t as good in bed as I was. That you diden´t have what we had together and you missed it a lot."

"You don´t need to remind me, I know what I said. I was so embarrased and could´t look at you for a week or so, everytime I did you had a gloating smile on."

"As I said, it is a highlight I cherish very much."

"I shouldn´t have said those things even if they were true."

"I´m glad you did. It gave me some hope. I missed you so much. And now when we are together again, I´m so looking forward to spending the rest of our lives together, get the life we always meant to have. See what the future brings."

"Me too darling."


	8. Chapter 8

chap 8 Three weeks later

They all sat by the breakfast table. Breakfast was already eaten and now the table was covered with house suggestions that the real estate agent sent over. There was some piles with maybe´s, already discarded and the most promising ones which they was going to look at today.

"So are we all agree on these four ones?"

"Yes dad. This will be so exciting. House number three looks so great."

"Is that the one with the pool, Maddie? Why can´t we see that one first?"

"We are going to look at them in the order they are to drive to, so we don´t go back and forth all the time, Daphne. I´m looking forward to that house also, it seems very promising."

"Are we all set? Lets hit the road."

* * *

The first house on the list looked great from the outside with nice garden but when they went inside they were disappointed, particularly Rayna. The upstairs was kinda small and that made the bedrooms be wall to wall. Rayna knew she could loud now and then and she diden´t want the girls to hear them having sex. Knowing they having sex was sure grossing them out already. But Rayna was not planning on stop having sex with Deacon just because their girls thought it was gross. Every couple with teenagers surly diden´t stop but she knew many did. Why do people stop anyway. She and Teddy stopped long before that, long before she found out about the embezzlement and the Peggy affair. Or perhaps it went on longer then he said it did. Now she couldn´t blame him but back then she did everything she could to save her marriage even if she was unhappy in it, for her childrens sake. Marriage is sacred for Rayna and she meant her vows, that was what saved her for not crossing the line with Deacon. It has been close a couple of times. After Deacon reminded her of that night so many years ago, she has thought a lot about it. Every word was true, what she and Teddy had was nothing compared with her and Deacon. Sex with Teddy was at best nice, not storming wild passion I want to rip your clothes off. Then add the times Rayna turned him down for different reasons, no wonder he went else where. That night was the closets Rayna had ever been to just throw herself at Deacon and kiss him and beg him to have sex with her. Two strong arms gentle embraced her from behind startled her back to reality.

"Hey, you were long gone."

"Hey. Yeah I guess I was."

"Must have been good thoughts, you were smiling."

"I tell you later." she said with a look at the girls.

* * *

House number two wasen´t to their taste on the exterior and it diden´t have a gate or was in a gated area. They all wished the crazy media days was behind them but they still hade the wedding to come, and beeing who they were they couldn´t have just everyone come knocking on the front door. Some security they must have.

* * *

When they arrived to house three they meet the agent outside the gate. A tall strong looking secure gate. It was a good sign. The driveway up to the house was curved so you diden´t see the house from the road which gave more private outdoor space. When they first saw the house they all fell in love with it. It was a two-storey white stone house with a big driveway at the front of the house and a three car garage at the side. It could come handy as Maddie soon will turn sixteen and will learn to drive. The inside was perfect also, nice big kitchen with open plan to a dinner area and to the living room. There was a study and one large room they could make a music room off. The living room had big windows and sliding doors out to the patio and the backyard. What they discoverd out there really blowed their minds. Not only was it a swimming pool, there was a jacuzzi and built-in sun beds made of wood as part of the fence on one side and open space around the rest of the pool to put regular sun beds on. It was so beautifully designed all of it, both the pool and the house. From the pictures and the description they had high expectations on this house and it really hit the mark, all boxes ticked. They learned from the agent that the previous owner was a celebrity and had the house special designed. Deacon was worried it would cost way too much, but considering it only had four bedrooms it diden´t cost that much one would think. Houses of this kind was usually bigger and then the price was bigger too.

"Plz tell me we can afford this house mom? It´s so awesome."

"It´s the most expensive house of the four and then we haven´t even looked at the forth yet."

"Do we really have too? I don´t think nothing will top this. Don´t tell me you are unsure of this house, because I can see it in your eyes you love this place as much as I do. And looking at Daphne bounces up and down I´m sure she loves it too." Maddie said and smiled at her sister.

"I do, I do. It´s the coolest house ever. I can go swimming every day."

Deacon put a arm on Daphnes´s shoulder and pulled her to him.

"I bet you would. This is amazing looking house. What do you say Ray?"

"It´s gorgeous, just gorgeous. It feels like it´s made for us. Lets go and look a second time around before we leave. And yes we have to look at the last house on the list too."

* * *

All four felt a little dejected having to leave that house but they had made a appointment to see the last house. It would be rude to not show up. It wasen´t really fair to the house, it was a good one and had all the things they wanted and could have been a contender. But coming up after the perfect house their hearts wasen´t in it. They were all thinking on the previous one.

* * *

They had dinner at a restaurant, it was getting late and they diden´t want to start when they got home. They collapsed on the couch after eating way too much. It went a few minutes before Daphne jumps up.

"Wonder if we have any ice cream?" she said and went to the kitchen.

"Now when you mention it, it would be good with some ice cream." Deacon said and followed her.

"I can´t believe you two. How can you possibly eat more?" Rayna said when they come back and Deacon sat down beside her again.

"There is always room for ice cream. You sure you don´t want any Ray? It´s chocolate your favourite."

Rayna shook her head.

"Come on, one small bite." Deacon took some ice cream on the spoon and hold it up to Rayna´s mouth. After a short hesitation she gave in and opened her mouth and let Deacon feed her. His eyes lit up and he smiled big. She couldn´t resist return the smile and leaned forward and kissed him. He feed her another spoon. Maddie watched them and really diden´t wanna disturb their moment but she was bursting to know if they would buy the house or not.

"Mom, dad. Can we discuss the house?"

"Sure. So what did we think of this day?"

"I thought it was great. It was fun to go and look at how other people live."

"It was fun. I really liked the one with the pool."

"I think we all do sweetie. What do you think Deacon?"

"Yeah that house is perfect for us. Like you said, it feels like it was made for us. Only one negative thing I can find is that it only has one guest room, so one guest at the time."

"Can we afford it mom?"

"Are you guys sure you want to live there? Hundred precent sure?"

"Yes!" both girls shouted.

"Ok, then we make a bid on it. Diden´t think we would found a house that suited all four of us this fast." Rayna said smiling and intertwined her fingers with Deacon´s, and watched the girls do a high five.


	9. Chapter 9

_This song in this chapter is The Wedding Song by Mark Cooper_

* * *

chap 9 Eight weeks later

Rayna woke up along for the first time since they got back together. Today was their wedding day and they were doing the tradition way, the groom can´t see the bride the night before the wedding. Not because they really believe in it would be bad luck but it can´t hurt and the girls really pushed for it. But now when she diden´t get to feel his warm body next to her, she wasen´t so sure it was a good idea. She has got use to sleep close to him again so she had a hard time fall asleep, she just keept turning and turning. If the restless night did leave any trace the makeup hopefully will cover it. She looked at the clock and saw it was still early and she had at least thirty minutes before Tandy would rush in. Rayna sunk back into the pillows and let her thoughts wander. They are finally getting married, she can call him her husband, become mrs Claybourne. This was her dream since the day she fell in love with him that day at the Bluebird. Their love is like a fairytale love, strong, unbreakable and eternal. Their love has survived teenage love, five years of alcohol and rehab, thirteen years of marriage to another man, numerous of girlfriends and one year engagement to yet another man. All of this their love has fought and won, been throw hell and back. Never underestimate the power of love. A love that has created decades of wonderful music, rewarded with cma awards and their most precious creation. A young lady who inherit the talents from both her parents and will most certanly continue the legacy. Rayna wanted to see him him, but facetime was probably against the rules, not sure of a phone call, but text him should be safe. She reached for her phone and started texting.

#Good morning darling. I missed you in our bed. We are finally gonna be man and wife. I´m so happy, I can´t wait. Love you so much.#

She diden´t have to wait long for her phone to beep back.

#Morning my love. I know. Today is finally here, the day I will become your husband. It´s going to be the second best day in my life. I´m so in love with you. That will and have never changed.#

Rayna closed her eyes, stroke away one tear and pressed her phone against her chest. "Hmm Deacon, I love you so much." she whispered into the empty bedroom. How can a grown woman be giggle just saying his name like a teenager. A knock on the door made her turn her head and Tandy opened the door. Rayna put down her phone on the bedside table.

"Hey you are awake I see. And was that Deacon on the phone?"

"Hey. Yes but I diden´t call him, I just send him a text. Surly there isen´t rules about texting."

"My god, you can´t even be away from each other for one day. And I bet you guys did a all nighter the night before last night."

Rayna couldn´t help to blush because that was excactly what they had done, made love all night long, it was a wonderful night.

"You don´t have to answer that, I can see it in your eyes."

"What can I say, I love him Tandy."

"I certanly hope so as you are gonna marry him today. I don´t want you to marry the wrong guy again."

"No never. It should have been Deacon the first marriage too. With Luke I don´t know what I was thinking. It shouldn´t gone on as long as it did."

"At times as this I can´t help think about my involment back then. If I only had act diffrently you guys could have been married all this time. I´m so sorry."

"I know Tandy. We can´t go back so leave it. Deacon and I have left it behind us, no need to speculate what would happened if we were to married young. We are looking forward and we know that we are going to be together for the rest of our lives."

"Ok. I just want you to be happy."

"I am. I am so very happy."

"Good, now lets get moving. You go and take a shower and I get breakfast going."

* * *

Deacon, Scarlett, Maddie and Daphne are already at the cabin where they decided to hold the wedding. The cabin was still a secret to the media and they hoped it would be after the wedding too. Both Rayna and Deacon wanted it to be just family and close friends. Small but warm and full of love, after all a wedding should be about those that are getting married. Not the entire world or acquaintances you may know or not know. Beeing small meant they could do most of the work themselves and keeping outsiders knowing about the wedding down. Scarlett and Tandy has been up all week doing decorations and flowers. One of Deacon´s friends own a restaurant and are doing the catering. The plan is that Rayna do her hair and makeup at home then Bucky will drive her and Tandy up to the cabin. There Maddie will take Deacon out in the woods when Rayna arrives so they don´t see each other before the ceremony. Then Rayna and all the ladys will take the master bedroom in command, where they will change into their dresses. Rayna´s dress was not a wedding dress per se, more like a long evening dress but it was white with shimmerling pearls. She saw it when she was out shopping for something else and fell for it immeditly. Rayna diden´t want a theme color for the bridesmaids dresses so the girls got to chose pretty much what they wanted. Maddie picked a light yellow and Daphne a lavender one. Tandy found a red coral and Scarlett dark blue with gold embroiderys. All dresses was so beautiful and so right for each one of them.

* * *

They got the house they bided on. These two previous weeks they have moved things over and bought new things for those they diden´t want in their new home. So basically all that is left in Rayna´s old house is the bed and some clothes. They got some help moving from some of the guys in Rayna´s band and Scarlett asked Gunnar and Avery to help out too. They wanted the move to be done before the wedding so they could spend their new married lives in their new home. So they haven´t slept there yet, they wanted to wait. Rayna and Deacon was going to spend the night at the cabin and then fly to Mexico for their three weeks honeymoon. Two weeks they are going to spend themselves then the girls are going to join them for the last week. During the honeymoon the girls are spending one week with Teddy and the other week with Tandy. Meanwhile they are gone, Scarlett going to move the last of Rayna´s things and stack the fridge so they have at least one dinner and breakfast when they get home before they have to go food shopping.

* * *

"Dad. Mom called, they just turned of the main road. We must hide you."

"Ok, why do we do this again?"

"You two don´t need any more bad luck and if not yesterday was meaningless."

"True, ok lets go. "

And they went in the woods behind the house. Maddie watch her dad all dressed up, she never seen him in a suit before, just once in a jacket. He prefers jeans and button up shirts or t-shirts.

"You look very handsome dad. You will dazzle mom, I bet she will cry when she see you."

Deacon smiled at his daughter.

"I will be the one doing the crying, when she will stand there beside me and we have said ours I do. When we are finally married."

"We will all cry then dad." she said and gave him a hug. Her phone lit up with a text.

"It´s from mom. The coast is clear. We can go back now."

They walked back and Maddie headed inside to get dressed. Deacon looked over the yard and saw Bucky talking to the wedding officiant. Watty talking to Coleman and his wife Audrey. That was all of their guests. Not many but they was the most important ones and it was what Rayna and Deacon wanted. Deacon turned to look where the ceremony was going to be held. It wasen´t much there only his guitar, as Deacon was going to sing a new song for Rayna. They were going to stand and look out over the lake. The flowers and decorations was on the tables where they were going to eat. He looked over to the outdoor fireplace where he and the girls sat last night playing and singing. It was a strange feeling beeing up here with the girls without Rayna. He missed Rayna last night not that he was afraid he couldn´t handle the girls on his own, but to hold her, kiss her. This cabin was their place, so many memories here. He had never taken any other woman up here. It´s their sacred place, his and Raynas´s. He smiled when he remembered this morning, just as he picked up his phone to text her, she already had send one. Deacon took up his phone to read the text one more time.

Scarlett came out from the cabin and walked over to Deacon.

"We are almost ready so you guys can get ready. How are you feeling uncle Deacon?"

"Like I´m the luckiest guy in the world. Rayna is going to be my wife. Our dream is coming true."

"You deserve the good life, both of you after all these years."

"That we do. We have waited a long time for this moment. It took longer then any of us ever could imagine but I know now we will be together for the rest of our lives."

"I´m so happy for you uncle Deacon. You go and get ready and I will send out your bride."

"Thanks Scarlett. Will do."

* * *

Dapne and Maddie came first, followed by Scarlett and Tandy. So beautiful in their pretty dresses. Then Rayna stepped out from the sliding doors. the pearls shimmered in the afternoon sun as she made her approach. Deacon felt his heart started pounding faster, she was so beautiful that she literally took his breath away. All eyes was on Rayna as she was walking down. She felt diffrent kind of love in their looks from them all. Her daughters love for their mother, sisterly love from Tandy, fatherly love from Watty and Bucky. Both men had been a father figure in Rayna´s life. Watty for taken her in when her own father kicked her out and helped her on her musical journey. Bucky for turning her into the star she is, sure she and Deacon wrote the songs but without Bucky it wouldn´t have been possible. Coleman and Audrey has been good friends with Rayna´s family for a long time. Teddy and Lamar almost destroyed that friendship with the mayor campaign race crap. Then she met finally Deacon´s glance and felt that deep love between them, the love that never went away. It may went down on the backburner for a while but now flared up in full blaze again. She is so in love with him now as when they were together in the beginning when they were young. When it was just a few steps left she noticed how he was dressed. Deacon looked great in plain jeans and shirts but dressed up he was smoking hot, sexy as hell. Deacon hold out his hand and Rayna lay her hand in his when she reached him. He raised their joint hands up and kissed her hand.

"You look absolute gorgeous Ray. So beautiful,"

"So do you."

They locked eyes with each other for a few seconds before turning to the wedding officiant. With a nod from Deacon he began the ceremony. It was a beautiful warm loving ceremony, they said their vows, their I do´s and exchange rings. Deacon gave Rayna a ring with some stones on it, not big but as the wedding ring was her engagement ring she deserved some bling bling too. Deacon´s ring was a male version of Rayna´s with the same inscription. Then they heard the two sentences they wanted to hear for so long.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"I will certainly do that." Deacon said and took Rayna in his arms and kissed her for longer then he probably should.

Everyone laughed at Deacon´s words, Tandy and Scarlett stroked some tears away. Deacon let go of Rayna and picked up his guitar.

"I have written a song to you Ray, to us."

_"As we stand before God and man_

_we are joined by more then these mortal hands_

_our hearts are joined by a love so deep_

_in a three fold cord that will forever keep"_

"_and I will love you you in sickness and health_

_I love you wheather rich or poor_

_I will love you for the rest of my life_

_I will always love the day we became man and wife"_

_"When times has raced on past this day_

_and we had our share of life´s come what may_

_will still be holding hands and better understand_

_the three fold cord´s power is God holding our hands"_

_"and I will love you in sickness and health_

_I love you whether rich or poor_

_I will love you for the rest of my life_

_I will always love the day we became man and wife"_

_"This spell we made to each other_

_let it come from our hearts_

_and what God has joined together_

_let no man break it apart"_

_"and I will love you in sickness and health_

_I love you whether rich or poor_

_I will love you for the rest of my life_

_I will always love the day we became man and wife_

_I will always love the day we became man and wife"_

During Deacon´s song more tears was shed, most from Rayna. But it was happy tears and she was smiling the entire time. After he was done and put his guitar down, Rayna embraced him and whispered "I love you so much." into his ear. Deacon put his arms around her and whispered back. "Love you too." After that the rest of them took their chance to congratulate the newlyweds with kisses and hugs. Bucky took care and sorted out the photos. He had been around long enough to snap one or two things up on light and angles to get the best pictures. When the wedding pictures were taken they sat down and enjoyed the wedding feast. With good food and drinks the afternoon turned into evening. Watty entertained them with funny and cute storys and anecdotes from Rayna and Deacons´s early years. Bucky had a few to share also. Some parts of the storys was left out or made enough decent for the girls innocent ears. Maddie and Daphne ended the evening with singing We Got A Love. After that it was time to leave and let the newlyweds start their honeymoon. Lots of tearfilled goodbyes, kisses and hugs. Rayna and Deacon stood with their arms around each other and waved goodbye as the cars drove away. They walked back hand in hand, and went down to the bridge near the water. Deacon took up his phone and pressed play on the playlist he made for them. The stars shined on them as they started to slow dance.

"How does it feel, mrs Claybourne?"

"I can barely find words to describe this feeling. All I wanted was to be your wife, have children together and grow old with you. Now we will and that makes me very happy. How about yourself mr Claybourne?"

"I´m over the moon happy. We are finally married. I will never let anything come between us again. I don´t ever want to be away from you, not even for one day. I missed you last night so much. Beeing up here without you now when we are together it was strange."

"I missed you too. In your text you wrote this is the second best day in your life, what is number one?"

"The day we met." he said and kissed her. His hands gentle stroke up and down on her lower back. "Lets get inside so we can make love." They walked up to the cabin. hand in hand in the star lights.


	10. Chapter 10

chap 10 Epilogue

When Rayna got pregnant at age 44 it was a big surprise to all, most to Rayna herself. She was still on the pills so it was close to a miracle. She had not felt so good for a while and when it diden´t go away, they had been afraid it was some serious, so they went to see a doctor. When the doctor said it the first time they diden´t believe it. Second time still diden´t sink in, after been told a third time they started to grasp it. They were going to have a baby. If Rayna was given the choice she isen´t so sure she wanted to start over at this point in their life, their daughters were so big now and would be so much older then their sibling. But abortion was out of the question, she wouldn´t do that to any child, especially not Deacon´s child.

Now when she is tventyfour weeks pregnant and are at the hospital for a check up, she is very happy they are blessed with another child. Deacon is so excited for the chance to experience it all from start, the things he missed with Maddie. He has been reading everything he gets his hands on. He has already written lullabies and use to sing them to her belly before bedtime. That really melted her heart and made her love him even more if that was possible, and how his face lit up when he felt the baby kicked for the first time.

They are in a examination room and the nurse started the ultrasonic machine, put some gel on Rayna´s belly and began. On the screen their baby appeared.

"There is your baby Mr and Mrs Claybourne. Here is the head, arms and legs," the nurse pointed out.

Deacon sat and hold one of Rayna´s hand in both of his. He looked between the screen to Rayna´s belly. Back and forth as he was amazed by this technology.

"It´s our baby Ray. We can see it."

"Yes, our little miracle."

"The baby is doing fine and all health values is as it should be. You want me to print this out so you can show to your family?"

"Yes please. We would like that very much."

When Rayna got cleaned up and they sat in the doctors office.

"During the examination the nurse couldn´t make out the sex of the baby, but when she copied it she did. Do you want to know Mr and Mrs Claybourne?"

Deacon and Rayna sat close together. Deacon had one hand on her belly and hold her hand with the other, she had her free hand over his on her belly. They exchanged one quick look.

"Yes we do."

"It´s a boy."

They both smiled big and turned to face each other and looked deep into each others eyes.

It was truly a Life That´s Good.

The End.


End file.
